Un Deseo a las Estrellas
by Kay More
Summary: Dos mentes, dos corazones dos sentimientos q se opacaron por alguna razón, quizá solo por encontrar ese gran enigma de la vida llamado felicidad Pero... ¿que significa realmente esa palabra? Sakura y Syaoran tratan de entenderlo mientras están distanciado
1. Prólogo: La felicidad es

Un Deseo a las Estrellas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

**¿La Felicidad es...?**

.

.

.

Mientras más soñamos, más idealizamos. Mientras más nos adentramos en ésa fantasía más pensamos, comenzamos a imaginar y a dejar de sentir la realidad, el ambiente que está a nuestro alrededor. Es curioso pensar cómo podemos dejarnos llevar por un sentimiento, por una ilusión, cuando en realidad, quizá sería más fácil vivir la vida con tranquilidad, sin presiones, sin altibajos. ¿Sería aburrido? Quizá sí, pero hay un dicho que argumenta: "Ignorancia es felicidad".

Esto quiere decir que mientras más aislados e inconscientes estemos de lo que pasa a nuestro entorno, más contentos y satisfechos estaremos. Viviendo en nuestra pequeña (pero frágil) burbuja, a simple vista intocable, hasta que alguien la rompe. ¿No es así? Entonces, ¿qué es la felicidad? ¿Es una teoría de lo inalcanzable y maravilloso? ¿Una analogía entre la perseverancia y la suerte? No. La felicidad, se diría más bien, es simplemente un sentimiento de euforia, digamos que… adrenalina, que llega a tu cerebro de repente, paralizándolo, llenándolo todo, una sensación inexplicable, pero no eterna. No para todos. La felicidad puede terminarse, es por eso que tantas parejas rompen cuando la luna de miel termina, y entonces, la realidad aparece.

También sucede algo parecido cuando la gente se distancia, por alguna inexplicable razón deja pasar el tiempo, los días, los meses, hasta los años. ¡Y el corazón humano es capaz de conservar ése sentimiento, aunque pase mucho, mucho tiempo! Pero no siempre es así. La ilusión se ve opacada por la realidad antes mencionada, donde los sentimientos y las buenas intenciones se eclipsan por la indiferencia, por la cotidianeidad, por las intervenciones externas, y las internas también. Pensamos que no vale la pena hacer ésa llamada, escribir ésa carta, remontar ése recuerdo, mirar atrás, porque después de todo, el pasado es pasado. Sí, el pasado ya no estará y jamás volverá. Pero si tanto anhelamos que el pasado regrese, ¿Por qué entonces tenemos tanta indiferencia en dar vuelta a las páginas? ¿Miedo, expectativas de vida diferentes, desinterés? Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de ver nuestro futuro, seguro que tomaríamos las decisiones correctas, ¡Cero errores, cerro arrepentimientos! Pero… ¿Tendría la misma validez? Saber y tener marcado nuestro destino de por medio, sin luchar por nada. Sin cambiar, sin enfrentar los riesgos. Definitivamente no. Por eso, el ser humano se aferra a lo que tiene, a extrañar, a anhelar, y sobre todo, hacer lo posible, incluso lo imposible, por recuperar lo perdido.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. I Sonriendo Sin Reír

_Un Deseo a las Estrellas_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_CAPÍTULO I. "Sonriendo Sin Reír"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

La mañana más fría que hubiera percibido en mucho tiempo se dejó ver éste mismo día. Gruesos montones de nieve se acumulaban en el marco exterior de la ventana, los vidrios estaban casi cristalizados. También, durante la noche, había caído una gran tormenta de nieve agresiva. Ahora, solamente quedaban los restos del no tan pequeño desastre climático de la noche anterior. Aunque el viento helado no llegaba a tocar a la chica, ésta se movió mucho más adentro de sus cobijas cuando el despertador que marcaba las seis en punto sonó. Era extraño que no hubiesen suspendido las clases a los alumnos más pequeños, tampoco a los de guardería. Mucho menos iban a dejar de ir los preparatorianos; así, que con la resignación más apesadumbrada que pudo mostrar, Sakura Kinomoto salió por fin de su cama, dispuesta (aunque no lista) para meterse en la ducha.

Cada paso que daba hacia el baño era parte de una terrible lucha interna con la que lidiaba, más aún ahora, desde que el invierno comenzó. Sentía que aunque todas sus fuerzas se acumularan febrilmente para despertarse a tiempo e ir al colegio, su mente más bien era aquella la que la traicionaba y la hacía regresar a las cobijas. Hasta que Toya, inevitablemente, subía a gritarle, entonces ella, entre molesta y apurada, corría a arreglarse.

Hoy no. Hoy iba a hacer las cosas bien. Se ducharía y se arreglaría lo más que podría. Saldría con tiempo para poder recoger los documentos que había encargado el día anterior, que ella misma tendría que repartirle a su grupo. También prepararía su almuerzo con el mejor de los empeños, para ella y para Tomoyo, que seguramente lo recibiría con una alegre sonrisa.

Una sonrisa. Qué bonito era ver reír a la gente. Ver como esbozaban esa curva entre sus mejillas, mostrar sus dientes, mirar con dulzura. Tomoyo podía llegar a ser muy dulce. Dicen que ella también, aunque la verdad, Sakura no notaba dulzura en su sonrisa. Era más bien una expresión que se asemejaba a una mueca.

¡Nada cuesta hacerlo! Pensaba. Por eso, sentía la obligación de que a nadie, a nadie del mundo, tendría porqué negarle una sonrisa personal. Sí, aunque por dentro estuviera pensando en quién sabe qué cosa, ella lo haría, mostraría tal vez sus dientes, y miraría con agradecimiento, más nunca con amor.

¿Hay que cuestionar la actitud de Sakura Kinomoto? Por su puesto qué sí. Éste comportamiento en ella no es normal y nunca lo ha sido. Ella siempre ha sido el alma de cualquier lugar, incluso hace que la gente agradezca su propia existencia. Era un bebé adorable, un encanto de niña, y hoy, debería ser un esplendor de muchacha. Sin embargo, a veces detalles de la vida nos van trazando, como una línea punteada, pequeños cortes, casi imperceptibles, pero que al acumularse y jalar de la tela, indudablemente, se rompe.

Así le pasó a Sakura. Hace seis años ella se despidió de la persona (que hasta el momento) más había querido en su vida. No se había dado cuenta de inmediato, pero hay que reconocer, que tampoco, una vez que lo supo, fue demasiado lenta en saber, que por mucho que buscara y rebuscara, Syaoran Li era la persona con la que ella quería compartirlo todo. Fue una declaración mágica, en medio de preocupaciones y batallas, pero finalmente, sucedió. Ella pudo decirle a Syaoran que lo quería, porque ella ya estaba enterada que el chico estaba muy enamorado de ella. O eso creía.

Aunque pasó unos días maravillosos a su lado, Syaoran, muy a pesar de todos, tuvo que marcharse. Él pertenecía a la dinastía Li y como único heredero y varón de la familia debía organizar muchos asuntos pendientes, su educación, su entrenamiento y el legado de la familia. Sakura no dijo nada. Lo despidió con una radiante sonrisa en el aeropuerto, le dio una carta, una fotografía suya, y muchos buenos deseos. No sin antes él prometerle que, no muy tarde, regresaría para verle en Navidad.

Ése año fue el más desesperante para Sakura. Se sobresaltaba y corría como gacela a contestar el teléfono si éste sonaba, buscaba en el buzón diariamente dos o más veces para encontrar una carta o una postal, y aunque ella sabía, que el buscar más veces no haría aparecer una carta mágicamente, instintivamente lo seguía haciendo. También escribía poemas, todos con un solo destinatario, cantaba sola, miraba embelesada vestidos de novia y muchas otras cosas. En resumen, Sakura estaba profundamente enamorada de Syaoran, y no hacía nada más que pensar en verle, escucharle o escribirle. Syaoran le llamaba seguido, digamos una vez por semana. Generalmente los domingos, y ella esperaba casi todo el día al lado del teléfono (claro, con la televisión ahí encendida, por si acaso el indiscreto de su hermano le preguntaba qué estaba haciendo). Canceló muchos planes con Tomoyo y las chicas, dejó de ir al museo con su papá y a las compras con su hermano, en fin, todo para que ella no estuviera ausente cuando él llamara.

Un domingo el teléfono no sonó. Bueno, sí sonó, pero la llamada no era para Sakura, sino para su papá. Sakura no se preocupó. No hasta las once de la noche, cuando sabía que, él ya no llamaría ése día. Se fue a dormir muy afligida, pero convencida de que seguramente Syaoran había estado enfermo, o tuvo un evento muy, muy importante como para haberse olvidado de la llamada. Sí, seguro que eso era. "No había porqué dramatizar" dijo Kero. Por supuesto que no había porqué hacer drama, si no hubiera sucedido que el domingo siguiente tampoco se realizó la llamada…ni el siguiente de ése…

Al tercer domingo de ausencia Syaoran llamó. Sakura estaba ya dispuesta a pedirle a Tomoyo su teléfono (porque su papá no podía pagar llamadas internacionales así como así) y no hubo necesidad, porque la tan esperada llamada llegó por fin. Él se mostró muy natural, la cosa más normal del mundo. Sakura no esperaba una explicación, Syaoran solo se excusó que había estado muy ocupado, y ella comprendía…claro que comprendía. No había por qué hacer las cosas difíciles, la Navidad ya se acercaba, y pronto todo sería felicidad.

Todo ése mes de diciembre Sakura y Tomoyo recorrieron tiendas enteras buscando el regalo adecuado para su novio. Vieron artículos, material para hacer uno a mano, catálogos, en fin, muchísimas cosas para conseguir el regalo perfecto. Después de todo, sería su primer regalo oficial de Navidad como novios, y Sakura estaba que no cabía de dicha en volver a verlo. Ya había organizado una maravillosa velada, haría un delicioso platillo francés que aprendió en un programa de cocina que tuvo que grabar, lo repitió muchas veces en casa de Tomoyo, hasta que por fin salió. La comida consistía en un delicioso asado con salsa secreta. Acompañado de una ensalada y un pie de postre. Todo encajaba para la situación. Tenía el regalo, los planes, la ropa que se pondría ése día, solo faltaba Syaoran.

La mañana del veinte de diciembre Syaoran llamó. Parecía un poco nervioso, no podría ir a Japón. Su mamá le había pedido que se quedara y él…pues él simplemente se disculpó mucho, que lo sentía, pero que era imposible cambiar la situación. Sakura le dijo que estaba bien, rió con nerviosismo por igual y le dijo a Syaoran que ella ya iba de salida, que se llamaban luego. No lo resistió. Así como colgó, así salió disparada hacia su cama, a llorar amargamente. No pudo evitarlo, casi no se contenía cuando Syaoran le estaba explicando sus razones, ella no había derramado ni una lágrima, pero la garganta se le engarrotó, la vista se le nubló, y cuando dejó el teléfono no hubo marcha atrás.

Y pensar que ella llevaba planeando esto casi un año. Y él le avisaba cuatro días antes, ¡No, tres días antes prácticamente! ¿Acaso eso era justo? Tal vez para Syaoran no, pero mucho menos para Sakura. Qué caso tenía esforzarse en algo, si finalmente su vida, sus relaciones, su deber, no están ahí, en Japón, con ella.

Pero no entendamos mal a Sakura. Ella no etiquetó a Syaoran como el novio desconsiderado. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón para no haber cumplido su promesa, es muy respetable. Sakura lo sabe. ¿Saber? Pero… ¿De qué sirve el conocimiento en éstas cosas? Qué ella recuerde, los sentimientos nunca han sido muy razonables. A pesar de comprender lo que había sucedido, no lo aceptaba. No podía sentirse a gusto con el resultado. Ahí quedó el asunto.

Después de ése altercado Syaoran se sentía cada vez (a perspectiva de Sakura y Tomoyo, que estaba al tanto de todo) más culpable o alejado de ella. Las llamadas de los domingos se convirtieron en esporádicas, a veces de unos cuantos minutos. Syaoran estaba demasiado ocupado, y apenas le daba tiempo de tomar una conversación cuando ya había alguien llamándolo a que atendiera algo. Sakura se apenaba, y la mayoría de las veces, terminaba ella diciéndole que mejor se despidieran, que no se preocupaba. Pues sí. ¡Qué sentido tenía hablar con alguien que ni siquiera está disponible para hacerlo con tranquilidad!. No se sabe si Syaoran se tomó esto personal o no, el caso es que tardó mucho en volver a llamarla. ¿Un mes? Quizá un poco más. Cuando lo hizo, de una manera suspicaz y cuidadosa, Sakura le contó alegremente todo lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones de invierno. Syaoran le agradeció su regalo (enviado por mensajería) y repitió que sentía mucho no haberla podido ver. Sakura ya había superado ése asunto, pero lógicamente estaba consciente de que la próxima probable visita no sería sino hasta verano. Seis largos meses estaban por pasar sin siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Como las llamadas se hicieron informales, las salidas de Sakura también. Como ella no sabía si él la llamaría o no, hacía planes con Tomoyo o con su familia y Yukito. En una ocasión, Syaoran llamó mientras ellos estaban cenando una ocasión especial, el cumpleaños de Yukito. Cuando él llamó Sakura le explicó que debido a éste evento, no podía hablar mucho con él, siendo esto una grosería ya que Yukito era su invitado especial. Syaoran no pareció molestarse, pero cabe resaltar que la siguiente llamada fue en dos meses, no duró más de cinco minutos.

Así siguieron, cada vez más espaciadas, más cortas. Sakura, a pesar de tener mucho sin hablarle, encontraba cada vez menos palabras que decir. Era como contarle el mismo cuento todas las veces "Sí, voy bien en la escuela…sí, Tomoyo está bien. No, no he sabido nada de Eriol, o sí, me contó aquello…mi familia está bien. Sí." Etc. Etc.

El verano llegó, y con él, los ánimos de Sakura subieron un poco más. La posibilidad de ésta vez sí ver a Syaoran se apareciera por Japón era más que evidente. Poco antes de que salieran de clases, Tomoyo le mencionó a Sakura que quizá Li viniera, que ya no estuviera triste. Aunque Sakura no sabía manejarlo muy bien, le aseguró a su mejor amiga que ella sólo deseaba con ansia verlo, y aunque no fuera así, ella seguía queriéndolo igual que siempre.

¿Qué pasa cuando nos gusta mucho un libro, pero dejamos de leerlo? Sí, sabemos que es nuestro favorito, pero… con el tiempo ¿No olvidamos las palabras que éste contiene? Recordamos el contexto, sí. Pero ¿Cada detalle y oración queda grabada en su memoria? Por supuesto que no. No importa cuánto se valore algo, si no se cultiva y se conserva, inevitablemente se queda en el olvido, como éste mencionado libro.

Syaoran tampoco estuvo presente ésas vacaciones. Con la mayor de las tristezas, Sakura lo aceptó. Ésta vez la razón de ausencia de Syaoran era porque una de sus hermanas se había casado. Como pertenecían a una familia muy importante, tendrían que arreglar muchos preparativos durante semanas, y como él era uno de los padrinos, no podía dejar de estar presente. Ella ya estaba a punto de tirar el saco, hasta que él le mencionó que porqué ella no iba a verle, después de todo, ella tendría las vacaciones libres y sin compromisos, hasta podría asistir a la boda, mencionó.

Sakura primero entró por una alegría inmediata, viajaría a Hong Kong de nuevo, vería a las hermanas de su novio, pero sobre todo, iría a una boda de su familia, en compañía de él. Después llegó un balde de agua fría. ¿Con qué dinero viajaría hasta allá? Syaoran no mencionó nada de eso. Habló con su papá y con mucha pena le dijo que sus investigaciones no iban muy bien, que lo sentía, pero era imposible que el pudiese pagar tal cosa. Toya apoyó a su papá. Argumentando que era insensato que gastaran un dinero que no tenían solo por complacer la necedad del capricho de la pequeña Sakura.

Pero como el ángel que siempre ha iluminado su vida se apareció una vez más, Tomoyo le proporcionó a Sakura los recursos. No muy bien visto por su padre, y rehusado por su hermano, Tomoyo aseguró que lo hacía de muy buena fe, y les rogó que le permitieran aceptar el dinero para que Sakura pudiese viajar a Hong Kong lo antes posible. Siguió una semana ajetreada de equipajes y consulta de vuelos. Finalmente, decidieron viajar un viernes por la mañana, porque la boda sería ése mismo fin de semana. Para evitar molestias, Sakura y Tomoyo viajarían con dos de sus guardaespaldas de la última y se hospedarían en un hotel, porque la familia Li ya de por sí había recibido bastantes parientes, y aunque su casa era enorme, ellas lo prefirieron así.

Ése mismo miércoles ocurrió lo que desalentó a Sakura más que cualquier otro día de su vida. Su padre llegó muy cansado de una expedición en África. No importaba eso, sino que venía acompañado con un fuerte virus que había cogido allá. El jueves ya se encontraba internado sufriendo de fuertes fiebres y espasmos, que fueron controlados pero debió quedarse en observación. Sakura, mientras estaba sentada en la sala de espera con un té en la mano, pensó en lo que debía hacer. Aunque Toya en cierto modo trató de animarla para que viajara, Sakura se rehusó. Ella viajaba por un asunto social y su papá estaba muy enfermo. Ya sería en otra ocasión. No pasaba nada. La salud de su familia estaba antes que cualquier cosa, y sin embargo…no podía dejar de sentir una decepción y una pesadumbre en el estómago y en el pecho. Habló con Tomoyo muy brevemente, y le encargó que ella se comunicara con Syaoran para cancelarle. Ella no podía. No se sentía con ánimos ni para explicárselo. Sentía que al momento de escuchar su voz, se pondría a llorar como una niñata.

Así se quedó todo. Sakura no supo si hubo consecuencias de su ausencia ése día, pero basta decir que entre ella y Syaoran las cosas ya no fueron iguales. Ella notaba como su voz había cambiado, las expresiones demasiado corteses, y era una cortesía que a Sakura asustaba, era casi semejante a que se refiriera a una prima muy lejana. Ella, entre temerosa y confundida, trató varias veces de preguntárselo, Syaoran no decía nada, que todo estaba muy bien, pero en una ocasión dijo ésas palabras que a todo mundo asustan. Tiempo. Necesitar tiempo. Ésa palabra llegó cuando Sakura le pidió que viajara a Japón, porque lo extrañaba mucho. Syaoran, después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, le dijo abiertamente que por ahora no regresaría a ése país. También le dijo que nada tenía que ver con ella, que simplemente las cosas no se estaban prestando para que ellos pudieran tener una relación normal. Pero que aún así, él seguiría queriéndola, y muchas cosas más.

Desde aquél día, las llamadas y cartas se limitaron a días festivos como su cumpleaños. Donde recibió una delgada cadena de oro con un osito. La cadena no estaba en su cuello, sino junto con todas las demás cosas escolares de Sakura, en el cajón superior de su escritorio. Junto con todas las cartas enviadas desde Hong Kong.

Es curioso como las cosas cambian, dejándolas así, sin alimentarlas, sin quererlas. Así, pasaron los días, los meses y los años. Seis años de pensar que fue lo que sucedió, que fue lo que le hizo alejarse del que ella consideraba el amor de su vida. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente: "Solo era una niña…no tiene sentido." "Él vive en otro país…tampoco es coherente". "Ni siquiera tiene tiempo, yo tampoco puedo verle". Cosas así, que fueron eclipsando ése sueño, ése deseo, que terminó así, en un nostálgico recuerdo.

Hoy en día, ella se dedicaba a estudiar, a practicar deporte, a salir con sus amigas. Por alguna extraña razón, no tenía novio. Había salido con varios chicos, algunos lindos, otros no tanto. Varios muy atentos, y espantados ante la mirada asesina de Toya, otros más rebeldes, que terminaron por ser descartados para ella. Por cualquiera que fuera la razón, ninguno la convencía demasiado. Sabía que sería genial compartir sentimientos y actividades, pero simplemente ella aseguraba que ésa persona probablemente no llegaría nunca.

Mientras, ella se refugiaba en sus amigas y en su familia. Cuando le preguntaban si le gustaba algún chico, ella sonreía diciendo que no, más nunca se reía.

Ya había dejado mucho tiempo atrás de no reírse. Sí, por algún chiste de Yamazaki era inevitable, por ver una situación graciosa, por alegrar a Tomoyo, más nunca por ella misma. Nunca por su propio estado de ánimo. En cierta forma, ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijera que se vería más bonita sonriendo abiertamente, y aunque lo intentaba, nunca salía de forma espontánea. Así siguió Sakura, con la sonrisa más dulce que nadie hubiera visto, escondiendo una alegría inexistente.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. por favor no dejen de darme cualquier opinión, estaré muy satisfecha de verlas, y de contestarlas.

Kayleigh


	3. II Mil Razones Para Olvidarte

_Un Deseo a las Estrellas_

**_Capítulo II. "Mil Razones Para Olvidarte"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido del tic tac del reloj ya era motivo suficiente para caer en la histeria. También el olor a aromatizante que acababan de rociar, acompañado por la cansada posición en la que se encontraba, sumaba un aspecto más para encontrarse de muy, muy mal humor. Nadie negaba que en cualquier otra circunstancia ése lugar podría llegar hasta a ser cómodo, pues era bastante cálida la alcoba en la que se encontraba, amplia, llena de libros e ideal para un día tan frío como aquél. Él era friolento, y como vivía en una isla de clima cálido aquello podría ser el paraíso. Estar al lado del fuego, acompañado de un buen libro. Como decía, aquel no era el caso. Porque se encontraba ya adolorido de la espalda, los ojos le escocían y no había comido mucho más que un par de tazas de café durante la noche. Sí, había pasado ahí toda la bendita noche.

Como segundo período de sus exámenes finales, se vio obligado a pasar una noche más en vela, porque de otro modo serían imposibles de pasar. Sí, las materias no significaban un esfuerzo sobre humano para él, si consideráramos que llevara materias propias de su grado, pero no era así. Tenía que adelantar créditos extra si es que quería entrar a la ambicionada universidad por su madre, quien, necia a cualquier otra opción, no podía considerar terminantemente que él entrara a una más, ya no digamos fácil, accesible y que le permitiera hacer las cosas normales de cualquier chico normal.

Así, terminando ya casi el semestre, Syaoran Li llevaba dos semanas con apenas durmiendo dos horas diarias, no más. Durante el día se sentía un poco cansado, pero las noches eran insoportables. Además de estar pegado a ésa condenada máquina portátil, escribía, leía, re leía, consultaba y repasaba. Cuando menos se daba cuenta, ya había amanecido, como en ésa ocasión. Se levantó lentamente dejando con fastidio las hojas terminadas, y salió sobándose el cuello hasta llegar a su cuarto. Era una habitación amplia y seria, solo con lo que indispensablemente necesitaba. Después de entrar al baño se tiró en la cama, pretendiendo dormir por lo menos un rato.

Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, pensó que apenas comenzaba el invierno. Qué frío hacía. No le gustaba. Le gustaba la primavera, llena de color, de gente en las calles con ropa ligera. Las flores saliendo de las plantas y los árboles. Seguro… seguro que Japón estaría lleno de flores de cerezo muy pronto.

Flores de cerezo. Sakura. No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos entonces pensando que debía dormir, e instintivamente, por un momento, el sueño se fue. Le pasaba no muy seguido, más nunca había dejado de pasarle. Era una conclusión un poco absurda, pero también, hace mucho tiempo, Syaoran concluyó que nunca podría dejar de recordar a la niña de ojos verdes.

Ya no sería una niña, seguro que sería una muchacha. Seguro que una muy bella. Era lógico. ¿Seguiría siendo tan alegre como siempre? Pensaba. Quizá sí. Quizá solo era la infancia inocente y ahora era más maliciosa y atrevida. Eso era difícil de creer, pero no imposible. Tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos como si estuvieran prohibidos, decidió levantarse entonces, ducharse e irse lo antes posible al colegio.

Ahora tal vez Syaoran esté siendo criticado por muchos y muchas. Pero nadie conoce su historia hasta ahora. Pues bien, ahí va.

A lo largo de su solitaria vida, llena de entrenamientos y deberes, él jamás imaginó tener magia. Tampoco creyó que era descendiente de un mago tan poderoso y conocido, mucho menos tener una misión tan importante como para ir a otro país que no era el suyo, a buscar las misteriosas cartas que lo harían, si se esforzaba, tan poderoso y hábil como el mismo mago Clow. Pero lo que nunca, ni en sueños se imaginó, fue que alguien… digamos, una persona, lo hiciera cambiar tanto.

Cuando vio por primera vez a Sakura Kinomoto casi se parte de risa. ¿Cómo esa ridícula niña podía estar detrás de las cartas? Absurdo. No, lo absurdo fue, como a cada carta que capturaban, a cada día que pasaba, a cada mirada que le dirigía, a cada paso que daba, él se iba fijando más y más en ella. En sus ojos esmeraldas, en su sedoso cabello, en la sonrisa más brillante que hubiera visto jamás.

Era un niño, sí. Pero sus sentimientos en comparación no eran menores solo por eso. La amistad que fue forjando con Sakura creció y creció, y ella lo apreciaba cada vez más, y él… él estaba fascinado con ella. No creyó que existiera en el mundo una persona tan noble y alegre, todo lo contrario que era él, total seriedad. Tomó mucho valor para poder decirle a la pequeña Kinomoto lo que sentía por ella. Al final, se lo dijo todo. De la forma más honesta y limpia que pudo. El resultado fue inesperado… pero también maravilloso.

Cuando le regaló aquel osito que el mismo cosió, supo que no le gustaría alejarse de Sakura demasiado. Cuando volvió de vacaciones con Meiling (que hasta poco tiempo antes había sido su prometida) y Sakura le dijo que le quería, entendió, después de todo lo que le habían contado acerca de encontrar a una persona especial, que nunca tuvieron tanta veracidad esas palabras como entonces. Meiling lo había tomado con mucha calma, aparentemente, supo que lloró por él, y él se sintió muy desdichado por el sufrimiento de su querida prima. Sin embargo, gracias a la gentileza de ella y la decisión de él, Sakura y Syaoran se hicieron novios en menos de lo esperado.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, hasta donde recordaba. Nunca pensó en que alguien, una personita pudiera alegrarle tanto sus días, sus noches, con solo mirarlo ahí, parada en frente suyo. Por eso, decidió ponerle mucho empeño a la relación. Ya estaba planeando marcharse a Japón, a vivir ahí, quizá con su inseparable mayordomo, si no, él solo se las vería. Pero sus planes fueron opacados por la decisión de su madre, el día que tuvo una seria plática con él.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiese hablar, su madre había decretado la escuela a la que asistiría, las materias y la carrera que estudiaría. También le comentó que sería imposible que él estuviese viajando a Japón cada que quisiese, y soltó una serie de argumentos relacionados con la responsabilidad, con la familia, con el linaje, y muchas otras cosas que Syaoran no escuchó, no, porque solo podía pensar en la flor de cerezo. Ése día se encerró en su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Igual el siguiente, y el siguiente de ése. Meiling trató de hablar con él, de explicarle, que solamente él podía hacer cambiar las cosas. Pero ya ni siquiera era cosa de su mamá. Ella le había mostrado una carta muy vieja. En ella, con fina letra explicaba los anhelantes deseos de la cabeza de familia de los Li, el padre de Syaoran. Ahí no hubo objeción alguna. Su difunto padre siempre había soñado con que él asistiera a esa escuela, con que se volviera un experto en el arte marcial, y manejara con sabiduría el conocimiento y las técnicas de los Li.

¿Qué contradicción se le puede dar a eso? Syaoran no encontró alguna por el momento. Habló, platicó, peleó, incluso le retiró el habla a su mamá por un tiempo. Pero nada. Nadie ni nada de lo que él dijera podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero debido a la insistencia de su hijo, la respetable señora tuvo que verse en la necesidad de enseñarle el último deseo de su ya fallecido marido.

Syaoran no podía evitar tener la sensación de tener las piernas entumidas, pero incapaz de moverlas por gruesas ataduras, firmes e imposibles de romper. De momento no podía insistir mucho, tampoco tenía caso, porque finalmente, él no podría viajar hasta Navidad, a cumplir la promesa que un día, bajo una estrellada noche, le prometió a Sakura que iría a verla para ésa fecha tan especial.

Aún con todo, él seguía escribiéndole y llamándole a Sakura. Todos los domingos, que era cuando su madre y hermanas salían de paseo por la capital. Entonces él, fingiendo tener mucha tarea se quedaba. Esperaba cerca de diez minutos a que se fueran y entonces llamaba a Japón. Escuchar la dulce voz de Sakura le hacía revitalizarse, llenarse de sensaciones de bienestar y le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Seguía en pie la visita para diciembre, pero algo, en el fondo de su corazón, le decía que quizá esa visita no se realizaría.

El presentimiento de Syaoran se cumplió. Una semana antes del día especial durante el desayuno, él le recordó a su madre su viaje, diciéndole que tenía que preparar todo cuanto antes. Su madre sonrió con vehemencia, indicándole que sería imposible de realizar. El maestro de artes marciales que habían citado para año nuevo había cambiado de planes, y adelantaría su visita para antes de Navidad. Aquello no era de creerse. ¿No podría ver a Sakura? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Syaoran se negó con rotundidad, pero ante el recordatorio de su madre, del entrenamiento indispensable para entrar a ésa preparatoria prestigiosa y demás, no tuvo vuelta de hoja.

Pasó más de tres días pensando que le diría a Sakura. Jamás le había gustado mentir y quizá si hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no hay que olvidar a diferenciar de lo que es más cómodo, a lo que es correcto. Él siempre lo había tenido muy claro, y lo que menos se merecía Sakura en aquel momento, era una mentira. Lo mejor era decírselo con suavidad, pero finalmente sería el mismo resultado. Al terminar de hablar con ella por teléfono, casi podía sentir las ganas de llorar de ella en sus ojos, y el nudo en su propia garganta. Ella se oyó vacilante, fresca. Él sabía que quizá no era de ése modo. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, no podía tomar un vuelo a lo tonto e irse a verla.

Pasó algún tiempo para que él se atreviera a llamarle de nuevo. No sentía porqué, pero creía que ella estaba resentida por la promesa incumplida. Por supuesto que estaba enfadada. Cualquier persona normal y sensible como ella, sobre todo, se molestaría. Incumplir en algo tan importante, y además, Sakura no tenía ni idea de la dimensión del asunto. Sobre todo porque no tenía idea de cómo era su madre. Aún así, se sentía un niñito cobarde que solo se había escondido detrás de las faldas de su sobre protectora y autoritaria madre, sin tener la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, de ser firme, de mantenerse en su postura desde el principio como la persona fuerte que era. Sin embargo, no fue así.

El regalo de Sakura llegó cerca de ésas fechas. Cuando lo recibió, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, un detalle que volvió a recordarle lo sucedido atrás. Aún con todo, no dejó de hablar con Sakura, necesitaba oírla, por lo menos que le dijera lo más básico de lo básico. Él no tenía cara de estar como si nada, estaba muy apenado y decepcionado de sus propias acciones. Tal vez Sakura lo notó, tal vez no. El caso es que cada vez que le llamaba sentía que las palabras se le acababan. Como si ya todas las hubiera usado y fueran imposibles de repetir. Era una dualidad un poco atormentante, porque por una parte el ser cariñoso y alegre con Sakura podría decir un "no pasó nada…a lo siguiente" y la cortesía que ahora empleaba con ella, para no decir algo que la lastimara o la hiciera enfadar más podía decir un "lo lamento, pero así fue, aunque recuerdo lo que hice". De cualquier manera, optó por lo siguiente.

Después de la problemática Navidad que pasó Syaoran, el verano abrió un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Desde abril se lo comentó a su mamá. Aquí el problema no era en qué momento hablara o no con ella, sino que la mala comunicación que ya desde siempre habían tenido no ayudaba para nada. Por supuesto, algo así pasó. Cuando él apenas comenzaba a comentárselo, como adivinando, ella e advirtió que en verano su hermana mayor se casaría. ¿Qué porqué no le había avisado antes? Pues porque ella no sabía que pensaba viajar para ésas fechas. ¿qué porque lo decidieron tan rápido? Porque su hermana está mayor ya, y no hay necesidad de esperar más. En fin, las respuestas someras y ambiguas hacían que Syaoran entrara en exasperación, con el único que podía hablar era con Wei. Él le dijo que luchara por lo que de verdad quería, y aunque su responsabilidad con su hermana era indispensable, podía escaparse por lo menos un día para ver a la encantadora japonesa.

Tenía sentido. En verdad que lo tenía. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se removió. Si tanto conflicto tenía que él viajase a Japón, ¿porqué Sakura nunca había ido a verlo? Simplemente no lo entendía. Sí, el vuelo no era barato, pero tampoco era caro. Tenía una amiga rica y además, él mismo le pagaría el boleto si aceptara la invitación de acompañarlo a la boda de su hermana, también estaría dispuesto y con mucho gusto de recibir a Daidoji. Así, después de pensarlo mucho, habló con ella. Se escuchaba contenta.

Luego le llamó para decirle que no podría ir. Su papá había adquirido una extraña enfermedad en África. Cualquiera diría que era broma. Por supuesto, el no suponía que Sakura le mentía, pero… sonaba extraño. Muy raro. Eso no era lo importante. Más que triste, Sakura parecía al teléfono indiferente. Tenía una actitud solemne, como quién dice. "Esto pasó… no hay de otra" y nada más. No supo si se cegó de repente, pero a partir de ése momento sintió que muchas cosas cambiaron. En una ocasión llamó. Era el cumpleaños de Yukito. Sakura había contestado que no podía hablar con él, que la disculpara. Había pasado todo el mes intentando hablarle. Todos los días llegaba casi con los ojos cerrados de cansancio, se daba y baño y podía más. Ésa temporada fueron distintos sinodales a su colegio, seleccionarían algunos alumnos solamente para unos cursos especiales en el extranjero. Él se lo tenía que ganar. No durmió por días para conseguir el ensayo que por fin había logrado terminar. Por las mañanas estaba en el colegio y en las tardes trabajaba en él. Cuando menos cuenta se daba, ya estaba oscuro. ¿Cómo llamarle ya tan tarde? Para nada. Por fin, cuando se desocupó después de muchos problemas con sus hermanas y deberes pasa esto. ¡Carajo! ¿Quién rayos era Yukito? Sí, amigo de la familia, sí, amigo de Toya, sí. Sí. Todo lo que quieran. Pero… ¡El era su novio! ¡Vivía en otro país! ¿Y ella decía… es cumpleaños de Yukito y no puedo hablarte? Absurdo. Completamente absurdo.

No supo que pasó en su interior, pero dentro de él un extraño monstruo se había formado. Celos, desesperación… muchas cosas. Si quería hablar con Sakura no podía, eso ya no era suficiente. Ahora resultaba que ella no quería hablarle por terceros. ¿Qué caso tenía entonces seguir con eso? Esforzándose para hacer bien las cosas, ¿si no había nada que lo motivara? Él jamás dejaría de estar ocupado, y aunque llegaran las vacaciones, ¿qué haría? ¿Llegar a Japón como si nada pasara diciendo "Ya vine?" las situaciones no eran así. Pareciera que Sakura estaba perdiendo el interés en él. Y como no. Si era la persona más aburrida seguramente que había conocido. El deber le aburría. La responsabilidad le aburría. A él no. Si el quería seguir con sus cosas… ¿por qué renunciar a ellas? No podría. No era justo. Ni para ella ni para él, para ninguno de los dos.

Poco a poco comenzó a cuestionar el cariño de Sakura. La formalidad de las cosas, de muchas cosas. Las cartas solo eran simbolismos para resaltar que él aún estaba vivo, y que ella seguía recordándolo. Pero nada más. También sus sentimientos menguaron, y aunque él no quisiera, no podía seguir tratando con algo que posiblemente ya estaba perdido.

Sakura le preguntó su aparente extraña actitud, él no pudo más. Se sinceró y con todo el dolor de su corazón, le pidió a ella reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo. No tenía sentido.

La amistad continuó, cada vez más alejada, más distante. Más concreta, sin profundizar en las palabras. Reflexionó mucho, sobre por qué el no debía continuar su relación con Sakura Kinomoto. Nada de lo que el trataba de auto convencerse era suficiente para terminar con el deseo que una vez sintió para con ella, pero la realidad estaba muy alejada de la utopía del amor eterno. Con todo y todo, el siguió con sus sentimientos vivos, aunque resignados a un destino incierto. Ésa y muchas razones eran suficientes, suficientes para borrarla y continuar. Para olvidar, y retomar su vida.

Seis años después, Syaoran Li se había convertido en lo que todo el mundo quería que fuese. Un estudiante ejemplar, fuerte, resistente, y con el ánimo de un aprendizaje continúo. Era íntegro, comprometido, todo lo que se pudiera desear en un hijo, en un amigo, en un novio. A pesar de todo eso, Syaoran no se interesaba en las chicas. Eran una pérdida de tiempo. Estudiar era lo mejor. Entrenar y su familia eran lo único que valía la pena. Ni siquiera gozaba de muchos amigos. Los necesarios. Nada más. Todo lo demás era sobrante, o eso era lo que él creía, porque con el tiempo, estamos bien, pero como no conocemos nada más, no lo pedimos, porque creemos que con lo que tenemos es suficiente, aunque en el fondo, sintamos que nos hace falta algo… algo que es muy valioso, sin saberlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Syaoran también pasó lo suyo, ¿verdad? ¿como ven? ¿bien...mal?

Saludos.


End file.
